


49th

by sullixtion



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>он похоронил свое сердце, но под ребрами у него - жизнь. /456 слов, о чем вы/</p>
            </blockquote>





	49th

Наверное, дело в том, что он уже не может просто отступить в сторону и наблюдать; улыбка постепенно стирается с его лица, точно ее там никогда и не было. Остаются лишь воспоминания, и лучше бы исчезли и они, лучше бы не было ничего – ровным счетом ничего.   
  
Наверное, дело в том, что много-много лет он был одинок, долго-долго бродил по свету, окружив себя непроницаемым равнодушием, сорок восемь войн прошел, меняя имена и жизни. Это было так просто и естественно - ровно до сорок девятой.  
  
Ему никогда не нравилось это число, и жизнь он собирался забыть так скоро, как только возможно. Он не знал, дурак рыжий, что все перевернется, что война эта ранит его так глубоко, что захочется сжать сердце в руках и остановить.  
  
Только вот иметь сердце Книжнику не положено. Но какой, к черту, из него Книжник? Он слишком тратит себя, слишком много отдает и, кажется, уже не ждет ничего в ответ. И в книге своей пишет не сухие заметки, а просьбы; молит тех, в кого не верит, чтобы все вернулись с пылающего фронта, чтобы не разучился он сам дышать. Он - прозревший слепой, он - птенец, только-только взлетевший; и ему так страшно потерять все обретенное, так страшно опалить крылья.  
  
У него есть тысяча причин вернуться, тысяча причин отказаться быть Книжником: дурацкие шутки в столовой, тепло, что греет изнутри, усталость после миссий, чужие прикосновения и руки, обнимающие за шею. Комуи с его идеями и комуринами, что ненавидят кофе. Линали и созданный ею мир, который он не позволит себе разрушить. Канда - слабая ухмылка; кажется, будто все их перепалки были давным-давно, сотни тысяч вдохов-выдохов назад. Аллен, этот совершенно ужасный и несгибаемый Аллен Уолкер, пообещавший защищать все, что видит перед собой. Кроули, Миранда, все-все, кого он считал своими друзьями, все, кто научил его верить в людей и жить с грузом всего мира на плечах.  
  
У него есть тысяча причин не возвращаться: обязанности, долг, судьба, предназначение; можно просто уйти, представив все, что было, чернилами на бумаге, описать тех, с кем сражался бок о бок, парой ничего не значащих слов.   
  
Солгать себе?   
  
Отречься от себя?  
  
А кто он такой вообще?   
  
Книжник? Экзорцист?   
  
У экзорцистов нет будущего, но он его рисует – нечетко, неровно, криво, но своей рукой.  
У Книжников сердца нет: он лично свое хоронит в мягкой, влажной земле. Но под его ребрами бьется жизнь – пугающая, прекрасная, бьющая под дых, ставящая на ноги.   
  
И так смешно и глупо, что ее он обретает в смерти, глаза открывает во тьме, находит дом, совсем заблудившись. Так смешно и глупо, что он, считавший всех вокруг идиотами, ничем от них не отличается, так смешно и глупо, что у них – один путь.  
  
Когда его Чистая Сила кристаллизуется, он наконец понимает, кто он такой, и в этом осознании – все; отрицать грядущее просто бессмысленно.  
  
Его сорок девятое имя становится его настоящим.


End file.
